


Dreaming Wide Awake

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dream Sex, F/F, Magic, Polyamory, Shower Sex, Soulmates, Threesome - F/F/F, True Love, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 15:32:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13790691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Maleficent gets a potion to find her soulmate and finds out that she has more than one.





	Dreaming Wide Awake

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by anonymous on Tumblr: for weird prompts: “I understand the whole sleep talking thing but what I don’t understand is the princess dragon dream and why I’m in it" FFOR DRAGONSWANQUEEN I BEG

Maleficent sat in front of Rumpelstiltskin, her hands folded neatly in her lap. He was fiddling with the potions and finally paused, turning to her.

 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” He asked.

“I have Lilith back in my life, but she’s started to find her own happy ending…romantically. I feel like it’s time that I found my own.”

“Why didn’t you ask Regina to help you?”

“She’s against the whole soulmate thing after what happened to her and Robin.”

 

Rumple nodded and turned back to the potions for a bit. Finally, he stepped forward and held the vile out to her.

 

“Take this and tonight when you sleep, you will dream of your soulmate. They will have the same dream as well, though they obviously don’t know the reason behind it.”

“Thank you, dear.”

 

With that, she headed out of the shop and to her home. She made some dinner and had a glass of wine, before downing the potion. She was ready, it was time to find her elicit soulmate.

 

The first thing she saw in her dream was her own bedroom, which made her doubt that it was working. Then, she could hear soft singing coming from the shower and knew it had to be. Lily didn’t sing, period and this was coming from her own. She rose to her feet and followed the noise. Opening the door, she found Regina standing in front of the sink, brushing her teeth. She stopped dead in her tracks.

 

“Regina?”

She looked up with a smile. “Hey baby,” she said.

Before Maleficent could ask any questions, the curtain to the shower was pulled back and Emma stuck her head out. “Sexy, can you toss me the shampoo?”

 

Maleficent stayed frozen in place, suddenly realizing that she could control how the dream would go. A part of her had hoped that her soulmate would be Regina, but it also being Emma was a shock to say the least. Polyamorous couples weren’t new to her, the Charmings were in such a relationship with Ruby. Even so…for her…to be lucky enough to have not one, but two.

 

Realizing Emma was still staring at her expectantly, Maleficent grabbed the shampoo bottle off the shelf and handed it to Emma, who smiled and kissed her in return. Maleficent deepened it and found Emma unbuttoning her sleep top. She smirked and removed it, taking off her pajama pants as well. Emma pushed her up against the wall, the water flowing over their naked bodies as they kissed. A moment later, the curtain was pulled back again and Regina got in, straddling the back of Maleficent and kissing her neck.

 

There was a spark between them, a passion that Maleficent had never felt before in her life. She had hooked up with Regina a few times before and it had been fabulous, but she had forgotten just how amazing she was. With Emma in the mix, it seemed even better. Emma made love to her, while Regina alternated between washing their bodies and getting off on the image before her.

 

Maleficent tilted her head back and let out a moan of delight as she came. As soon as that happened though, her eyes flickered open and she found herself back in her room, in the pitch black darkness. She let out a sigh, slowly sitting up in bed and rubbing her temples.

 

Just then, there was a cloud of purple light and Emma and Regina appeared before her, arms crossed over their chests. Maleficent flicked on the light, doing her best not to blush at the sight of them after her dream.

 

“Regina called me and told me about the dream she had,” Emma said. “I had the same one and we were wondering if you were behind it.”

“Why would I be behind it?” Maleficent asked, innocently.

“Because I saw you leaving Gold’s today. He wouldn’t tell me why you were there, but he assured me it was nothing heinous.”

“And did anything about that dream seem that way to you?”

Blush tinted Emma’s cheeks. “Well…no.”

“I understand the whole sleep talking thing but what I don’t understand is the princess dragon dream and why I’m in it?’ Regina interjected.

“I um…I went to Gold for a potion so I could find out who my soulmate was. He told me whoever it was would appear to me in a dream and that they would have similar ones,” Maleficent explained.

 

Regina and Emma shared a look, biting down on their lips. For a moment, Maleficent worried that they didn’t feel the same, that Rumple had played her for a fool, it certainly wouldn’t have been the first time. Yet, to her surprise, both sat on either side of her, taking her hands.

 

“That was one way to find out,” Regina said.

Maleficent tilted her head. “You mean…you believe that it’s true?”

“Last time I did this soulmate thing, it was one sided. This time…all three of us had the same dream. It has to be real on some level. I’ve had feelings for both of you since the day I met each of you, there was just never a proper time.”

“Lily is going to have a field day with this one,” Emma mumbled.

Maleficent laughed. “Yeah, I suppose she is.”

“We’ll figure this out. If we’re truly meant to be, then all of this will fall into place.” She leaned back against Maleficent’s wife collection of pillows. “I wouldn’t mind re-enacting that dream.”

She smirked. “All in good time dear,” she whispered before kissing her.


End file.
